


Jercy - Part of the List

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jercy songfic based on Part of the List by Ne Yo.  Set when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, and Jason thought he might never see his boyfriend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jercy - Part of the List

After Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, Jason shut himself in his room. Leo, Piper, Hazel and even Frank tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, that they were sure it would be fine, but no-one could get Jason to come out.

Jason spent most of his time lying on his bed, compiling a list of all the things that he remembered about Percy which got longer every time he thought about it. He had it fixed in his head that if he constantly went over his favourite things about Percy, he would never forget them, even if he never came back. And the others could deal without their 'strong leader' for a while.

He spent so long memorizing Percy's face, his hair style, the shape of his eyes and his nose, the way he smiled whenever he saw Jason. Even after being together for a while, it still shocked Jason that Percy was his, that the way Percy looked at him - like he could see right through to his soul - was for him and only him. When he looked in the mirror, he could still picture Percy standing there, saying how well he and Jason fitted together, how good they looked.

"You'd better survive," he muttered, "I spent ages trying to get your left hand as good with a sword as your right, that'd better be useful."

But for all the memories of fighting together, Jason's favourite memories were of when they were alone, their quiet times. Jason would crack bad jokes the entire time, just to hear Percy's genuine laugh. They would lie on Jason's bed and tell stories all afternoon. That was when the got to know each other, when he got to know Percy's beautiful mind. And after they had talked for so long that they were tired, they would fall asleep, no personal space between them. Jason always woke up early, long before Percy, a habit from his days at Camp Jupiter, but he never minded because Percy looked so peaceful asleep. Even now, there was a faint scent that was so distinctly Percy on the pillow, salt and sugar and something spicy.

The memories that he cherished but also haunted him were of the way he and Percy would kiss. It hurt to linger on those for too long.

"If you're dead, I won't forget you," he vowed, "I swear on the river Styx, you'll live in my memories forever."


End file.
